Matched
by Danibobani23
Summary: Ally Dawson's life was great. She had parents who cared for her and friends. All that worried her was her 17th birthday. Thats when she would be matched with somebody. And Ally did not want to be forced to love somebody, she wanted to experience it naturally. But what happens when Ally is matched with her best friend, Austin. Will her opinions change or will she regret it even more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever story and I'm really excited. I picked Austin and Ally for my first story because I think they are just too cute for each other! Since I am one hundred percent new to this, it would really help me out if you could give me tips and things I should know about so I could be that much better. Well, thanks and I hope you enjoy! Based off of "Matched" ~Dani  
**

_Summary:_

_Ally Dawson thought her life was great. She had parents who cared for her, 3 best friends, a nice house. All that she is worried about is her 17th birthday. Thats when she would be matched with somebody. And Ally did not want to be forced to love somebody, she wanted to experience it naturally. But what happens when Ally is matched with her best friend, Austin Moon. Will her opinion change or will she regret it even more?_

Chapter 1: Opinions, opinions, opinions

I wake up in a sour mood. Today was my last day of being single. I did not want to go to the matching ceremony, and apparently, I was the only one. All my friends were super excited to finally be matched with the person they were destined to be with. Were they crazy or something? You see, at the age of 17, you are forced to go to the "matching ceremony" where you will be paired with the "perfect match" for yourself. They do this in order to ensure a perfect human is made. They want the healthiest of children wandering the earth. My parents were matched and they are perfectly happy and in love, but Austin's parents were matched and fight all the time. They hate each other and want nothing more than a divorce, but they pretend to be madly in love when people are around so they don't get killed along with Austin, thats how everything plays out. They don't want rebellions. I go downstairs for breakfast and smell the comforting aroma of bacon and toast. My mom walked excitedly over to me and held my hands. She was smiling and I have a feeling I know why.

"Oh darling. Aren't you excited? You will be matched with the one you will love for eternity tomorrow! Oh and I have your dress picked out too! Its gorgeous! I can do your hair and makeup and I rented some beautiful heels. We can use your great grandmothers diamond jewelry tomorrow too. Oh I have waited for this moment my entire life!"

"Mom, I don't want to be matched. I like the way my life is. I don't want to be forced to marry somebody I may not even love, I always wanted it to happen naturally. Like in the movies, they fall for each other. Its so romantic, but instead they do this to us, I hate it!"

"Sweetheart," my father says embracing me in a hug, "I was skeptical just like you when this happened to me. Your mother and I were best friends and we got matched. We knew each other like the back of my hand. It was meant to be, and now it will finally happen. Don't worry sweetie pie, all will make sense tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm going to go and meet up with Trish, Dez, and Austin in a little bit."

"Okay, after breakfast. And you must take a shower too!"

"Right, sorry."

I eat my breakfast and go upstairs and take a shower. I blow dry my hair and put it in a bun. I put on some mascara and grab my purse, keys, and phone.

"Bye guys."

"Bye sweetheart!"

I run to my car and drive over to my family business, Sonic Boom. I had the day off today but I needed to clear my mind. I get there and see Austin and Trish fighting over $20. I walk over and grab it out of their fighting hands.

"Lets just hope you too aren't matched." I joke.

This earns a glare from Trish, a smirk from Austin, and a high pitched giggle from Dez. I roll my eyes and giggle to myself.

"So who's money was this?"

"MINE!" Both Austin and Trish yell grabbing for the money.

I pull back just in time and look at Dez. My innocent puppy dog eyes melting his heart.

"It was mine! They took it from me, but I don't mind."

"Here Dez, you don't need to buy their friendship." I hand him the money and give him a high five. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Als, you always know how to make me feel better!"

"Hey! Only I can call her Als!" Austin shouts.

"Okay then. I have to get to work."

"I thought you had the day off?" Trish asks.

"I did. I still do actually, but I want to work. It takes my mind off of things."

"Things like the matching ceremony?" Austin asks smirking.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Als, don't worry. I'll be there for you. Whoever you get matched with, I'll still be there for you. We all will." Austin states. He gives me a reassuring hug. I feel a little bit better and decide to close up the shop. We go upstairs in my practice room and goof around with music one last time as children. Tomorrow we grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Haha, I got a lot of reviews and my story hasn't even been up that long at all. Thanks for all the love. When I first posted the story I kind of regretted it, I was actually thinking about taking it down, but after an hour I came back on to read it over again and I already had 3 reviews. That escalated quickly :D. Well I'm going to most definitely keep the story going and so I'm going to stop talking now so you guys can read it. BTW when I first posted the story, I had it rated K+, I might change it to T but there are no inappropriate scenes, just in the future some kissing scenes and such. Okay, enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Fierce Feelings

The day flew by quickly and before I knew it, I was waking up the next morning. I instantly started crying, I couldn't help it. Today, my childlike innocence would disappear. In 2 years, I would be forced to have a child with my "perfect match." I wasn't exactly bummed about the whole matched thing, I was kinda excited in a way. The only things that bummed me out was,

I could get paired with a boy I absolutely cannot stand. Like Ethan Gilbert. He bullied me in the second grade. I can still remember trying to get taco stains off my shirt in the bathroom.

I could get paired with one of my friends and it would make everything awkward. Not that I don't love my friends but, if you knew Dez like I did, you wouldn't want to start a life with him. Unless you were Trish. No matter how much they fight, deep down in side they like each other. At least I hope, I bet Austin $50 they would get together.

I could get paired with an awkward guy who didn't do much or was embarrassing to be seen with in public.

I could get paired with a really abusive guy.

I could get paired with a guy that I won't ever love, like Austin's parents.

I guess I am overreacting but I'm not taking anything back. If you had to ask me who I really want to get paired with, I have a few boys on my mind.

Dallas Quimby. He has brown hair that flips just the right way. Kind brown eyes that a girl could get lost in. He speaks in a gentle voice and one time, when he and I were paired up in biology, he refused to dissect the poor amphibian. It was adorable.

Elliot Tanner. He and I were best friends when we were 12. We went to this arts and crafts camp together. He was my first kiss. He brought me out to the lake at sunset and brought sandwiches and pickles, it was the day before we left. He told me that I was really important to him and then kissed me sweetly. It was nothing cliche but it was nice and I'd like to do it again.

Trent Michaels.**(!)** He was in my gym class in freshman year. He is a year older than me but one day when we were playing dodgeball he was on the my team and one of his friends on the opposite team chucked the ball at me and he jumped in front of me and got himself out. I would have gotten a bloody nose if it weren't for him. I said thank you to him after the game and he gave me a genuinely nice smile and said your welcome. It was really nice of him.

Austin told me his "perfect matches." I called him this morning crying cause he always calms me down. He said he would like,

Kira Starr because she is polite and shares a liking in music.

Brook Watson because she wasn't afraid to be herself and she was outgoing.

Cassidy Williams because she loved music, had a particular liking to Austin, and happened to be his first kiss.

I personally dreaded this day. I went downstairs rubbing my puffy eyes and my mother looked at me. She smiled and then handed me some french toast. I graciously ate it, calming down a lot more and then we both went upstairs. I called Trish and she came over so we could get ready for the ceremony together. It was a ton of fun. My mom forced us to take a shower. I used my parents bathroom and she used mine. We both came out wearing robes and had wet drippy hair. Trish's mom came over too. It was like a girl bonding day. My dad went over to Trish's house though, he was gonna watch football with Mr. De La Rosa and eat hot wings. Our moms blow dried our hair and then my mom started curling my hair, Trish's mom doing the same. Trish was latina which meant that she had naturally curly hair. But Trish's mom made them actual curls with a curling iron instead of Trish's natural curls. I had naturally wavy hair but I usually straightened it cause I am lazy. My hair was then given a waterfall braid down the side of my head when it was done being curled. My mom put on light eye liner, foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. My mom then showed me the dress. It was a brownish purple color and it had no sleeves. The top was embedded with rhinestones and the waist had a silky wrap. It then flowed down cutting off at just above the knee in the front and continuing down to my feet in the back. It had a mystical flower vine design and it was breathtaking. I put it on in the bathroom and I could barely recognize myself, I literally was no longer a child. I walked out and my mom oohed and ahhed followed by Trish and her mom. My mom gave me her laced black stilettos and I put on my grandmothers diamond necklace. I looked at the finishing touches and for the first time in a week, I had a real smile on my face. I was actually getting excited to meet my match now. Trish's mother finally finished and she looked great too. My mom drove us to the ceremony and told us to call her when it was over. We immediately found Austin and Dez, both wearing nice black tuxedos.

"Wow," I said approaching them. "I never thought I'd see the day Austin Moon and Dezmond Fisher wore tuxes. Am I dreaming?" I teased.

Dez just smiled and took it as a compliment and Austin glared playfully at me. We both shared and laugh and next thing I know, Austin is hugging me. His strong arms wrapped securely around my waist, mine out of instinct go around his neck and we stand there hugging for a moment. Austin then gives me a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek and I blush. He pulls out of the embrace and searches my eyes for nervousness. I give him a reassuring nod and we all walk in. It was crowded, filled with people dressed up nice and fancy. The tablets showing your match were on the other side of the room and the food and refreshments area was to the left. Dez and Trish immediately ran to the cupcakes and Austin took my hand, leading me towards the tablets, the thing I dreaded most about the party.

"No, no please no!" I tried pulling my hand away and Austin turned around looking at me in the eyes.

"Don't you want to get it over with?"

I sigh, seeing his point. I take a deep breath and try to calm my rapid heartbeat. Austin sees this and intertwines our hands.

"Hey, I'm here for you. You know that right?"

I nod and look into his truthful eyes. I never really noticed how beautiful they were. At this moment I realize, how much more I hated the tablets. All I wanted at the moment was to go in the practice room and goof around with Austin like we used to. We would never be able to do that again. A single tear escapes my eyes and I wipe it away quickly. I walk over to the tablet and type in my student login. The tablet buffers and then immediately pops up the one picture I expected to not be on there.

**I don't know if you guys noticed but I'm really bad at cliffhangers haha. Basically to sum up the story, we already know (due to the summary) that Austin is matched with Ally. So Austin and Ally go back to school on Monday since the party was on a Friday. Everyone is matched and Austin and Ally carry on as a couple. There may or may not be a play coming up. Don't worry, I will start adding in Austin and Ally's music in and lot's of fluff. Thanks again to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. Thank you to the people who even read it. One more thing.**

**(!) I know in Austin and Ally, Trent is the bad guy who cheated on Trish but in this story he didn't. Its a little OOC.**

**And thanks to the 4 people so far that have reviewed my story. It means a lot. **

**P.S. I'm making a one shot about the book "The Uglies." Its Austin and Ally too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you've been doing good. I've been doing alright, but I am so sorry I haven't updated in well over a month! My internet has been out for a week and I had a bunch of school work to catch up on. School comes first before writing so I had to balance things out. I have already written the next 2 chapters though so if I ever get free time like this again I will most definitely use it. Well heres chapter three.**

Chapter three- Mondays aren't really that bad!

I looked at the tablet in awe. How could this be? I was very confused. I asked the girl behind me to watch my tablet for a second and got ahold of a technician.

"Excuse me sir? I have a problem with my tablet."

"Oh ok. Lets go check it out."

We walk over and he looks at the tablet.

"What seems to be the problem Ms?"

"Well, the picture of who I got matched with is my best friend Austin, but the name says Dallas Quimby."

"Oh that happens a lot. We are trying to work on it. This indicates that you got matched with two people. You can either choose from Mr. Quimby or Mr. Moon."

"But if I pick one then won't the other get left alone with no match?"

"Oh its a square. You, Mr. Quimby, Mr. Moon, and Ms. Williams are all connected. If you pick one, the other gets Ms. Williams."

"Oh." Was all I could manage out.

"Don't worry, you can think about it. The party ends in 3 hours, that should be plenty of time."

I look over at Austin as the technician walks away. He's already looking at me with a puzzled expression. My expression matches his. I'm frozen in place, I don't know what to do. How did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be this complicated! Austin slowly begins to walk toward me, he was nervous. Just when he's about to reach me, I get a tap on the shoulder. I turn around to come face to face with Dallas.

"Hey. Did you hear about what happened? The whole square thing?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. It's really crazy huh?"

"Yeah! So I think I have an idea of who I want to be matched with."

"Who?" I replied, beginning to get embarrassed knowing that it will be Cassidy.

"You of course!" He replied laughing and showing a pearly white charming smile that always seems to make my heart skip a beat.

"Me? Why me? I thought you'd pick Cassidy!" He just smiled and kissed my hand like a gentleman.

"I like you Ally. I always have. But its up to you to decide who you want to be with."

I blushed as he walked away. I turned around to find Austin talking to Cassidy. It looks like they were flirting. It kind of hurt. I was actually going towards Austin as my match. I was really stupid though. Of course he'd pick Cassidy Williams, she's the head cheerleader, incredibly nice, super smart, and her and Austin have been crushing on each other since the 6th grade. I just continued to look and just as I was about to look away I noticed Dallas smiling at me from the refreshments table. I smiled back and waved shyly. We both blushed. Well, if Austin picks Cassidy, then I'll pick Dallas!

I started to walk over to him and was abruptly pulled back by my waist. I turned around to see Austin

"We need to talk. Now." It kind of scared me. He was so serious and he looked pissed off at me. What did I do? He was the one flirting with Cassidy!

He pulled me off into the staff room because this is the building where the Miami beauties have their pageants. It was dark and he turned on the light switch. It was very small in there, it was almost like a janitors closet. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. His brown eyes met mine and all the anger that was in his eyes seemed to flush away the minute that my eyes met his. My expression turned from confused to curious in a matter of seconds.

"You-you can't choose Dallas, he's not the one for you."

"What?"

He just looked so confused and I could tell he was being very cautious of his words.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally he had enough of trying to explain. He grabbed me by the waist and crashed his lips to mine. I was completely caught off guard but that didn't stop me from kissing back. We stood there kissing for what felt like a lifetime. It was so magical, he held me by the waist with one hand as if I'd fall off the earth if he didn't and his other hand was cupping my cheek while gently caressing it. I on the other hand had my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer while my fingers played with his luscious blonde locks. He then abruptly pulled away. Oh no, here comes the speech about 'being caught up in the moment' and 'it was a huge mistake.' His hands never left my waist and mine were still around his neck, I averted my gaze to the floor being too embarrassed to even look at him. I had to admit, I felt something when I kissed Austin. There were butterflies erupting in my stomach and they just would not quit. My body felt numb, like I was mean't to stay kissing him forever. I think this is what the romance novels would call sparks. He used his finger to lift my chin. I could tell he was looking into my eyes but I would not look, it would be too painful to hear the words if I saw his expression. I couldn't take it.

"Ally." he said gently. It was the softest voice he's ever spoken to me in. It was like silk coming out of his throat. I couldn't do it though. As much as I needed to look at him, I couldn't. Realizing I wasn't going to look at him he gently kissed my lips once more.

I just couldn't hold back anymore, I sighed in defeat and looked at him. He smiled in satisfaction as he finally got me to look at him.

"Thats why you can't pick Dallas. Because were perfect for each other. Pick me."

I was shocked but just smiled and let out a little giggle. Austin smiled too and we just started kissing again. After about 5 more minutes of continuous on and off kissing, I told him we should go tell Dallas and Cassidy. He just sighed and intertwined our hands. I blushed at the contact. When we walked out a lot of people had left but tons were still there. Trish and Dez were on the other side of the room making out.

"I think I know who Dez and Trish got matched with." Austin just chuckled and led me over to Dallas and Cassidy who were talking.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas said.

"Austy!" Cassidy screamed in joy.

"We've been looking for you guys for 10 minutes."

"Oh um, we were uh,-"

"We were making out in a closet." Austin finished for me.

"What?" Dallas and Cassidy asked in shock in unison.

"Yeah, me and Austin are going to choose each other."

They both looked sad but walked away to go pick at the office. Austin and I looked at each other and both shrugged. We then went to the dance floor and started dancing. About 30 minutes later we decided to go home. Austin told me before I got in the car he was visiting family over the weekend but he would see me Monday. He pecked my lips and grabbed his skateboard that was hiding in a bush. He began riding home. I can't wait for Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came extremely fast! I worked at Sonic Boom all weekend and had to push through the torture of Trish and Dez being all gushy and couply. I hung out with Dallas and Cassidy over the weekend too though. They are actually over the fact that me and Austin chose each other. They have a lot in common and are really cute together. When I woke up this morning I couldn't help but squeal with happiness! I got to finally see Austin after 2 long days. I decided I should start dressing a little nicer. I went in my closet and chose a black flowy skirt that ended mid thigh, a grey t-shirt with a lacy white heart in the middle, and ballet flats with bows on them. I wore my necklace that read 'Hakuna Matata' in cursive and chose a pearl bracelet. I tucked my t-shirt into my skirt and then went into the bathroom. Don't worry, your probably thinking _'ew she didn't take a shower.'_ But I take showers at night so I can sleep in a little bit in the morning. I curled my hair like I did at the matching ceremony and put on a black bow headband. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then put on gold eye shadow, light mascara, and chap stick. I put on my dark kiss lotion from bath and body works and sprayed forever sunshine perfume. I grabbed my teal jansport backpack and jean jacked and skipped downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and began munching on it. A couple seconds later I heard a car horn honk outside my house. Knowing it was Trish, I grabbed my Iphone 5 and keys and headed out the door, locking it behind me. When me and Trish got to school we both headed towards our lockers which were right next to each other. We grabbed our books just as the bell rang. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see Austin yet but I knew I'd see him at lunch, me and Trish continued our way to ELA. The first 4 periods flew by and before I knew it, lunch was here! I was freaking out on the inside but on the outside I looked like I was having an average day. I had packed my lunch today because today I knew it was 'Tuna Day' and I didn't wanna have tuna breath while talking to Austin. Ugh! Here I go again. I don't know why I'm acting like a completely different person just because were Matched. I mean, we still are best friends... _right_? Me and Trish walk over to our normal table to find Austin and Dez already sitting there talking about the Zalian movie they are planning on seeing tonight. I smiled to myself and sat down. Austin averted his gaze from Dez to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey, I missed you." Aw! Isn't he the sweetest?

"I missed you more! Thats the longest we've ever been apart."

"I know-" he said sadly. "hopefully I never have to leave like that again." I smile at him and he leans over the table and gives me a quick kiss. From over his shoulder I can see the group of popular girls giving me glares, Hailey, Amber, and Sophie. Ugh! They have tortured me since the 4th grade. I just glare back. Austin catches this and turns around, the second he looks at them they smile, wave flirtatiously, and bat their overdone eyelashes. Austin waves a displeased wave and you could hear them squealing in the background. This causes me to roll my eyes. Lunch is over 10 minutes later but Austin and I make plans to hang out after school tomorrow at Sonic Boom. I head off towards 6th period math and take my seat with Cassidy and Trish. It surprises me when I see Kira also sitting at our table. I take my seat at the four connected desks and Kira smiles.

"Hey Ally! How have you been?"

"Hi Kira. I've been great thanks. How about you? I didn't see you at the Matching ceremony."

"Oh yeah I didn't stay long, I walked in, accepted my Match, and 10 minutes later I left. It was a waste of a perfectly cute dress but not very many people saw it so I'm gonna use it as my prom dress." This causes everyone to snicker. She smiles her girly smile and quiet down as class begins.

When I return home after school I get my homework done, heat up some leftover spaghetti from last nights dinner and on my way out I look at a picture of my mom. I touched the picture longingly, she left for Africa last night for 5 months. I was really gonna miss her. I left my house and walked to Sonic Boom which was a couple blocks away. There weren't very many customers so I decided to close up the shop early and played a song before I left.

_Phone rings your parked outside_

_Hairs up my chucks are tied_

_You've got a place in mind_

_But I say lets improvise_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Let go, oh, oh_

_Straight down the 405_

_Right past the county line_

_Put your arm around me now_

_Only got a few more hours_

_So lets try to make it count while the sun is_

_Shining bright_

_Speakers shaking_

_Put that old mustang in drive_

_Heart is yours_

_For the taking_

_We don't have to say goodbye_

_If it was summer forever_

_Don't let it_

_Just kiss me slow oh oh_

_Wish it was summer forever_

_Don't let it_

_Just kiss me slow oh oh_

_Wish it was summer forever_

_Hands up and touch the waves_

_Jump in and rush the waves_

_The world is ours to take_

_So never let the moment fade_

_Oh oh oh_

_Lets go oh oh_

_Just snap a shot right through your shades_

_Put it in a mental picture frame_

_Put your arm around me now_

_Only got a few more hours_

_So lets try to make it count while the sun is_

_Shining bright_

_Speakers shaking_

_Put that old mustang in drive_

_Heart is yours_

_For the taking_

_We don't have to say goodbye if it was summer forever_

I closed my songbook. Thats where my inspiration ended. I headed home fro the night, ready to dream about my summer forever with Austin.

**I do not own Summer Forever by Megan Nicole. You should check it out though, its my favorite song right now. Hope you guys enjoy my story. Can I get at least 10 reviews until my next chapter? Thanks everyone for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the 23 reviews! Thats 13 more than I expected. I got a lot of new favorites and follows and all of your reviews were super helpful and sweet, so thank you to Auslly101, honesthannah, Taylorauslly, I3TSwift, LoveShipper, brennan1299R5, Ronnie Walk, AirFireWaterEarth, AnamariaJovel and anyone else who I left out. Heres chapter 5!**

_"Austin! Put me down!" I giggled as Austin carried me around the park by my waist._

_"Not until you admit that pancakes are a gagillion times better than pickles!"_

_"Gagillion isn't even a word or number." _

_"And I care because?.."_

_"Just put me down please!"_

_"On one condition-"_

_"Okay fine, pancakes are better than pickles."_

_"True, but thats not the condition. You have to kiss me."_

_"Fine. But you have to put me down first." He gently sets me down. He turns me around to face him and he has the same childish glint in his eye that I adore so much. We start leaning in. Our eyes flutter closed and I can feel his breath on my lips. I got the same butterflies in my stomach that he always gives me when we kiss. All of a sudden a sound erupts._

Beep.

Ugh!

Beep.

Noo!

Beep.

Freaking stupid alarm clock! I hit snooze and sit up. My eyes squeeze shut as the sun hits them and blinds me temporarily. I look in my mirror and see my bed head and groan. I am quick to get up and pick out my outfit. It is a dark blue top that flows out into a bow, turquoise skinny jeans, and black converse. I straighten my hair and do a half up, using the top half of my hair to make a bow going across the back of my head. I put on warm vanilla lotion and perfume form bath and body works and then brush my teeth. I grab my eyeliner, tan eyeshadow, mascara and eyelash curler, pink blush, and EOS lip balm. After I apply my makeup I look in my full length mirror and admire my new style. I smile in satisfaction and then my phone beeps. I look at it to see its a text message.

Trish: Hey Ally! I forgot to text you last night but me and my family went out to this Mexican restaurant for dinner and all ended up getting food poisoning. We've been barfing all night. I texted Austin for you though so he should be there soon to pick you up. Text me in math later to let me know what I'm missing. Love you! 3

Ally: Hey Trish! OMG thats terrible, I hope you guys feel better soon. I'll bring you guys some homemade chicken soup later on. Thanks for texting Austin for me and I'll text you in math. Love you too! Bye girl. 3

I hear a car honking outside and grab a granola bar, my phone, and my keys. I head out to see Austin leaning against his car on the passenger side. He has a cute grin on his face and he opens the door.

"Hello ma lady. I'll be driving you to school this fine morning. And might I say you look ravishing this morning." He did his best British accent and couldn't help but laugh. I took his hand and sat down rolling my eyes at his corny self. He closes the door and runs to the other side. We both put on our seatbelts. He turns to look at me.

"I do believe a tip is in order." I turn to look at him in disbelief. He points to his lips then puckers them. I sigh a little bit and giggle to myself. I lean over and gently kiss him. He pulls me in as I'm about to pull away. His lips linger there a little longer than necessary but I don't mind the slightest. I hesitantly pull away.

"Where gonna be late. We should probably get going." He just nods and we head off to school. 6th period rolls around and I'm sad because I hate math. Don't get me wrong, I love school. Its just not that enjoyable when your best friend isn't there. Plus there was a sub today so my teacher wouldn't be there to give me harder work like she usually does. I just sat there, finishing my pythagorean theorem homework within 5 minutes because I knew it like the back of my hand. As soon enough, I'm finished and sit there bored. I then remember I had to text Trish. I pull out my phone and my fingers quickly dance across the touch screen keys sending Trish a brief text message of our homework. By the time school is over, Austin is waiting for me. I just now remember we were supposed to hang out today. How did I forget that. I brush it off and walk over to him with a grin plastered on my face. I could not wait to hang out with him and give Trish the details later. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is boring!" exclaimed a very pouty Austin.

"I told you for the first two hours I had to work."

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't have a problem if it didn't pass so slowly!" I giggle at his impatience. I hand the next costumer their bag of guitar strings and sigh in boredom. This did suck. I look over at Austin who is laying on the couch by the window with his eyes closed listening to some headphones. His head is bobbing to the groove and he's mouthing the words. Oh! Thats a good lyric.

In perfect harmony were bobbin our heads to the groove.

I liked it. I add it in my songbook and glance one last time at Austin. A huge ruckus penetrates through the store. Of course Austin wouldn't notice. I run over to the guitars behind the stairs. There a little girl sits on the ground with a drum on her head and a triangle dangling around her small wrist. She looks about 4 or 5. Wow, good parenting! I pick the drum up off her head and see she's crying. I gently pull off the triangle and help her up.

"Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt? Where's your mommy?" The little girl sniffles and wipes away a tear tickling its way down her cheek.

"My knee hurts a little. I don't know where my mommy is." I lift up her pink capris to reveal a tiny scratch. I sigh in relief. She isn't too badly hurt.

"Well how about we go get you a pretty pink bandaid to match your pretty pink pants and we'll find your mommy together? Sound like a plan?" She nods her head, her sandy colored pigtails swaying at the motion. Her big blue eyes widening with excitement. I hold out my hand and her tiny one grasps it.

"So, what's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Paisley. What's yours?"

"I'm Ally. I love your name! I've always wanted that name."

"Really? I think it's a little boring."

"Not as boring as Ally." I point out. This causes her to giggle an adorable sound that rings off the walls. I smile at her and shake my head jokingly. I pick her up and set her on the counter and grab the first aid kit under the cash register. I find a pink hello kitty bandaid and put it on her.

"Good as new!" She smiles at me in admiration and holds out her little arms.

"Will you hold me? My mommy holds me when I'm scared." I look at her in pity and lift her into my arms and hold her. I look around the store noticing the costumers. I can't work while holding a little girl. I then remember Austin. I walk over to him, he's still rocking out. I grab his headphones off his head causing him to turn around in annoyance.

"You little shit-alki mushroom!" I roll my eyes at the save I taught him months ago.

"This is Paisley. Paisley, this is Austin. Would it be alright with you to hang out with him for a few minutes while I finish working?" She nods shyly, her grip on my tightening. Austin looks confused and looks at me. I give him an I'll tell you later look and he nods. I put Paisley down on the couch and Austin looks uncomfortable for a second. He then smiles.

"Hey Paisley, do you like music?" She nods shyly. "I could sing a song for you. My friend Ally writes amazing songs. I'm sure you'll love them." Her eyes light up at the mention of my name and she nods. Austin then clears his throat and begins singing her the Butterfly Song. I walk away towards the cash register and finish up with the customers. Soon, I'm finished working for the day. I still have to find Paisley's mom. I walk over to Austin and Paisley, their both napping on the couch, snuggled close to keep warm. I smile like an idiot. My boyfriend is just the cutest! I take a picture on my phone and then I lightly tap them to wake them up. Austin wakes up first, his hairs a mess and his eyes are droopy. Its absolutely the cutest thing ever! Paisley wakes up a few seconds later but is having a hard time staying awake. I scoop her up and then begin walking out of the store. Austin is closely following behind me. While passing through the mall I get looks from people. It wasn't mean or rude or anything, they were just looking at me like in admiration or something. I couldn't put my finger on it. As we were passing by, one woman said that I was a great mother and me and Austin were good parents. We both blushed and explained that we were just babysitting. She said that we were a cute couple though which made me smile. Austin and I had been told that multiple times when we were friends, you know, before the whole matched thing. This time, it really went to my heart. After an hour of walking around and no luck, we went to the food court to feed Paisley. We got her a burger and she ate happily. About ten minutes after we sat down a distressed woman makes her way over to us and picks up Paisley. This causes me to look up with alarm and Austin to stand up protectively.

"Oh my baby! I've been looking for you all day! I'm so sorry I left you at the store, mommy's been losing so much sleep lately."

"Mommy!" Paisley screams in joy. I noticed her mom looked exactly like her and that her mom was pregnant due to the small bump growing on her belly.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter! I don't know what I would have done if she was kidnapped." Me and Austin just say your welcome. We say our goodbyes to Paisley and they leave. I look over to Austin apologetically.

"Austin, I'm so sorry we didn't get to hang out today like we planned. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"It's fine Als. I actually had a lot of fun today. And hey, at least we were together today."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." He smiles and comes closer to me.

"But if you really feel bad, I know how you can make it up to me." I shake my head and smirk. I begin to walk back to the store, Austin having a mischievous look in his eyes. I abruptly turn around.

"Not today Austin." I then continue walking back to the store where me and Austin ended up writing a song, talking about the school play coming up, and then snuggling together while watching Finding Nemo. We would steal a kiss or two but overall, it was the best day ever!

**I do not own Finding Nemo. I guess I should start doing a disclaimer. I do not own Austin and Ally or the Matched storyline. Although I did change it up a little bit. Isn't it cute how Austin and Ally were acting like parents today? I thought I'd add in a little chapter just to show that they are couply and stuff. Sorry if this chapter was boring. And also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Computer problems once more and I had 3 tests to study for. Social Studies, math, and science. I'm pretty sure I got an A on all of them though so thats good. Yay for studying! I want to start doing story shout outs cause I know that its hard to find a good story on Fanfiction sometimes.**

**The Plan by honesthannah is super cute!**

**Insane by bookworm3 is adorable.**

**Can't Help by honesthannah. Yeah, I'm hooked on two of her stories.**

**Bad Boy Meets New Girl by randomsmileyperson is one of my favorites.**

**Pieces of you by .lust has me hooked.**

**The Best Friend Contract by Stuck-between-a-melody.**

**Changes by BeCreative4.**

**Who You Are by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile.**

**Her Last Seventeen by Essessceny**

**And lastly (for now) Back off, sis by Micetta.**

**Thanks for all your really sweet reviews, they do believe it or not, keep me going. I got a few new favorites and follows which always makes me smile. Hope you guys have a kickin weekend and make sure to tune in tomorrow for the new Austin and Ally episode, "Princesses and Prizes." I've seen a few clips on youtube and just so you know, there is a hug, yay! Sorry if I don't update fast enough, my computer is junk. Bye everyone.**


End file.
